


Black & White

by Ripleybeagle



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleybeagle/pseuds/Ripleybeagle
Summary: Following the events and characters of the Pasta Platoon, only rewrote by moi.





	Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> I literally did this all in one night while sick feels great.
> 
> This is going to be ooc at points and filled with headcanons! I'm following the major plot points of the original but writing it in such a way of how I feel it should have gone and made the writing more detailed.
> 
> Also don't expect me to make these characters any less villainous or evil here, that's not my goal. 
> 
> Expect Borstch's story to be next
> 
> (Also you should totally follow my Tumblr I'm @ripleybeagle)

Everything always starts for all of us with the blinding fire that fills your vision. I could feel a bubbly, tingling sensation as if I were coming together, feelings filling where was once an indescribable void. Once the light had faded the first thing within my sight was a man, his face filled with innocent, child like excitement it seemed to spill off and fill the room, even me, and I gave him a small smile.

"It worked, oh wow it actually worked!" The man cried out, as he bounded towards me, only stopping mere inches away.

It finally dawned upon me what was occuring. I dipped into a slight bow, stating with nothing but sheer formality, " My master attendant, am I correct? I'm thankful to be graced with your presence, I'm Spaghetti."

From there on he showed me around the estate. It was filled with both luxury and warmth, as the candles cast long, dancing shadows that made you want to sink into their cozy embrace. Despite the flagrant extravagance, you felt like you could live here. The towering windows allowed me to glimpse the outside, the full moon in full bloom. It's brilliance was only emphasized by the curtain of budding stars around it. It felt like the beginning of a new chapter.

My master described himself to me, telling me his name, his hobbies, his favorites, the works. Despite the man's name being Alfred, I insisted upon calling him my master regardless. He didn't fight me, instead of laughing it off as we walked along to his room. Once inside, he began to prepare for bed as I made myself at home at his desk, littered with papers that seemed to be brimming with the tales of other worlds.

"Spaghetti..." He suddenly addressed me. I instantly responded, perking up. He'd initially been telling me more about his life, which I listened in politely. 

"Yes, my master?" I asked, awaiting his reply.

"I can't help but wonder, as a food soul, what do you suppose is the meaning of life?" The question took me aback, despite his gently and curious tone. I furiously rapped my fingers against the wooden desk as I took several, painfully long minutes to formulate a adequate response.

"I suppose... Our meaning is to serve." I said, bits of nervousness edging my voice. My master however seemed disappointed by this answer.

"Oh Spaghetti! You surely must be more open minded than that! I want a real answer, not what you think will make me happy!"

Now I was forced into a corner, to divulge the truth. "Alright, alright my master. The truth is.. I simply cannot say now. I have no answer however I will come up with one for you in time."

He didn't seem too satisfied still but nodded, accepting it "I understand... However I want you to think Spaghetti." He lay down in bed, staring at the ceiling all the while I took a look outside. The gardens flowers were looking up towards a sun that wasn't there.

After awhile, he broke me out of my thoughts once more, asking "Spaghetti, don't you think it's beautiful here?"

"Objectively so my master. It feels very... Welcoming." I said, my gaze not leaving the garden. 

"It reminds me of home." My master stated wistfully, his voice full of memories, piquing my curiosity.

"What do you mean? Isn't this your home master?" I asked. I recalled him stating earlier in our talks he wasn't really from here, that he lived in the slums, but his words now we're lost on me.

"Oh Spaghetti... This place in the technical sense is my home, but how could I ever forget the kindness of the others I left behind? They're love was a replacement for home when I didn't have one." He sighed, "I love it here a lot, don't get me wrong. But..." He then left me there.

I simply nodded, stating "Master you sound tired, you should probably rest." I kept my tone formal, however added a bit of gentleness. I waited until his breathing slowed, keeping an eye on both him and the garden before allowing myself to slip into sleep as well.

~~~~

A handful of weeks had gone by with me by my master attendants side. He was a writer at heart, which ended up rubbing off on me as well, as thanks to his encouragement. We'd write and then discuss for hours on end. I always felt hungry for more, to continue to strive for improvements, perfection.

I came to learn of the existence of other residents within the estate. They were all smiles, sewn onto their faces permanently. It felt... Odd. Nothing like the gentle warmth of my master. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but my master seemed happy around them and that's in the end, what matters.

After these couple of weeks, I found myself writing in the garden, observing the flowers. They'd reached their peak bloom, their petals full of color and life. I wanted to immortalize it in a poem for my master. However, I was unfortunately interrupted by a ruckus nearby, caused by what appeared to be a woman in rags and a guard.

I wandered on over, no true urgency in my steps. When I arrived, I noticed a small child wrapped in a bundle of cloth, the child's face looking red and feverish. I looked over at the guard, then the woman, asking calmly "What's the matter over here?"

The guard replied first, seeming a bit flustered "O-Oh.. Sir, this lady keep demanding entry, claiming she knows the master..." The guard ran a hand through their hair, grumbling "I can't get her to leave..!"

Before I had a chance to enact anything, my master suddenly came out from behind me, dashing up to this lady in the same fashion as he had when he first saw me, crying out "Oh Melissa! It's been so long!" 

I watched, lost in a sea of confusion as the two embraced tenderly. After a moment she then looked up at him desperately, pleading "Oh please save my son! He's sick and I can't care for him!"

My master looked at the child as she cried, agreeing to help. Over time, the child got better, much to my master and the mothers relief.

However, this was only the beginning. Soon my master was bombarded with requests and cries for help. Like the flowers outside, he struggled to maintain his smile as the fall came.

"Spaghetti, do you have an answer to my question about life yet?" My master asked me after granting several more requests, just the two of us in his room. I was sitting on his bed, thumbing through his most recent story. His writing had been blooming as of late into wonderous prose to compensate. 

I looked up from his work at him, "My master... I've given it some thought. I don't think I have the answer yet. But I do think it has to do something with doing what you believe is right. But becomes the dilemma of what is right." I said, awaiting his reaction, which to my pleasure, was one of joy.

"Spaghetti! You've gone and found your own answers. I'm proud." He placed a hand on my head, looking down at me with a smile and happiness I'd secretly feared he would lose. I smiled back at him, my heart feeling lighter than a feather.

~~~~

However as the march of time progressed, my master soon fell ill. I forced him to rest, out of hope it was due to stress and would simply fade of he got some well deserved sleep. He'd protested, to which I promised to take care of his concerns and issues for the day, gently resting a hand on his head like he'd do to me.

One of the first of his concerns on the list was to give money to a man who was in need and had requested it. I felt the envelope in my pocket as I walked on over to our agreed spot, spotting the man, who was already there.

I walked up to him and wordlessly handed him the envelope, to which it was quickly snatched out of my hands like a child taking a toy. I forced myself to keep my face like stone, to hide my disgust unlike the man, who after seeing the amount he'd been gifted, decided to was within his right to complain.

"What?! This is all?! I thought you'd get me more!" He shouted, to which I simply said nothing. The man continued on however, "What an ungrateful bitch! After all I've done for him. Ugh, no respect."

I continued to stay silent for a moment longer before suddenly turning back and heading home. What a waste.

When I finally arrived at my master's side, he was asleep in his bed like where I last left him, however I noticed papers flung to the side of the bed, alongside a pen and ink. I picked them up, mindful of my master as to not wake him but he seemed to be deep in sleep. I stood beside him, reading.

It was a poem. I was more partial poems, unlike my master which struck me odd that he'd write one. 

"If the flowers never bloomed  
Gracing the world with their beauty  
Saving their energy  
Hesitating

Instead deciding  
The time isn't right  
My death will be inevitable  
Shackling themselves  
Worse than eternal sleep ever could

Time marches on regardless  
It-"

It was clear to me that my master had fallen asleep partway through writing the poem. I read it over several more times before setting it alongside the pen back on his desk. However, that was enough to wake him up.

"Spaghetti...!" He weakly exclaimed "Did you... Give him the money...?" He reached out for me, touching my arm.

I smiled gently back, resting my hand on his shoulder comfortingly "Of course my master. He asked me to thank you and that the money should be enough."

My master's smile brightened despite the illness, making me choke a little. He continued on, and I gently squeezed his shoulder however I wasn't listening. What did he do to deserve this?

I thought about his question once more. The meaning of life. If the meaning of life is that of right and wrong, then why can't others see it too? Is it really right for them to be doing this to my master, or my master graciously accepting every request? I just hope I'd find the answer quickly before anything else gets worse.

From then on, I told off anyone who came to my master with requests. I thought of the last encounter with the man, and let my fury I hadn't been able to express then spill over in my voice and mannerisms. It wasn't long before they stopped coming all.

I dreamed this would be the end of our troubles. That from then on I could serve and be by my masters side. Sadly, this want the case.

After running the errands my master had laid out for me, I came back to his room only to find it vacant with a note lying on the dresser.

"Spaghetti! I've gone out into the woods for a small while, as I've received a letter for business that needs to be taken care of. I'll be home by 4."

I looked over at the clock, which read 5:30.

With that, I dashed off the estate and into the woods. What if he's in danger? Had the people gotten so furious with my denials of their requests they went off to hurt my master, thinking they were from him?

When I finally reached my master in the woods, he was lying on the dirt floor with people standing over him, looking like starved vultures about to dine on a corpse.

I pushed through the crowd, kneeling down and grabbing hold to my master, quickly checking to make sure he was unharmed. 

As I performed the quick search to check for possible injury, he grabbed onto my arm, "Spaghetti... We need to go..."

As I begun to hoist my master up, him leaning against my shoulder, we began to slowly push through the jeering crowd. We were however, quickly blocked by a woman in elegant clothes, a smirk written all over her face. 

It took me a minute to recognize her. The last I saw of her, she was crying in my masters arms about the health of her child. The face was the same, but the person wasn't. Her facade had finally wilted and rotted away.

"You'll never amount to anything, I hope we made that perfectly clear. Someone as soft as you is nothing more than a stepping stone for the people this world was really made for." She said, laughing as I pushed past her with as much force as I could muster. I could feel my master curling up against me, stifling back tears.

Suddenly, as in a dramatic twist of fate and irony, the roar of a fallen angel suddenly echoed through the air, followed by screams by the exact same woman who had just moments ago mocked my master. The others screamed and fled, however my master and I stood by.

"Spaghetti... I know you probably don't want to save her but..." My master quietly choked out through the thick fabric of my sleeve. I bit my lip. He was right. There was nothing that would have made me more satisfied in that moment watching that woman getting flayed alive, limb torn to limp and her blood staining the floor, feeding the forest.

However, I knew I couldn't upset my master. Not while he was like this. With every bit of my body in protest, I gently set him up against a tree and took care of both of the monsters.

~~~~

Later that night, after both of us cleaned the blood off ourselves, my master received a message from one of the maids inviting him to dinner later. 

The both of us arrived, freshened up. Everyone wore their masks, full of mocking smiles towards my master. However once their gazes settled upon me, their smiles wilted at my ice cold glares.

Dinner was at least for me, tense. I studied and mulled over every word spoken, hunting for the possibility of double meanings or implications of ill intent towards my master. However I did relax at seeing my master smile once more, as the people apologized and gifted him with wine, proposing a toast. I was handed a glass as well, however I wasn't in the mood and toasted silently only to set my glass down and watch. My master on the other hand, as to not be rude, swallowed it down despite not being one for alcohol.

After the festivities, I escorted my master up to his room. He seemed sluggish, though I didn't think anything of it, assuming it was simply exhaustion from the long day.

Once we reached his room, he lied down on his bed, as I sat down beside him. It felt strangely reminiscent of my first night here, filled with the loud silence as we both thought.

The silence was suddenly broken by my master saying softly, his voice sounding small "Spaghetti... Something's wrong.."

I tensed up, instantly moving closer to him "What do you mean? Are you sick? Should I call over a nurse?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but all the troubles as of late were adding up and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"I feel really dizzy... Like I'm barely a part of my body..." He lifted a hand to touch my face "What's going on...?"

I held his hand to my face, feeling a pit of dread well up inside me "Master everything's going to be alright, I promise you." I was more comforting myself than him, as I could feel something inside me start to pull and almost tear. The contract. The dread continued to grow until it overflowed into tears coming down my face.

One of them dripped onto my master, and with his other hand he felt it, looking up at me again, "I've never seen you cry before.." I could feel his hand on my face start to shake though his voice was still calm "I'm going to die, right..? It probably was the food..." He sighed.

"Master... You..-" My voice cracked as he suddenly interrupted me.

"Tell me something nice Spaghetti... Read me a story of yours..." He asked. I stayed a moment longer before doing as he requested of me, grabbing the story of mine that I'm most proud of having written.

I read it off to him, my voice shaking. The story was a comedic story, about a man filled with hatred for the world. However every evil deed he did, always failed and ended up being taken as a heroic act. My master smiled and even softly chuckled at the story. I tried to not let the pain show, but suddenly towards the finale of the story, I suddenly felt a sharp pain, followed by an emptiness, like I had lost a part of myself. I felt my master, checking to see if he were alive.

I tenderly picked up his body, still warm. He looked so peaceful in my arms, as I carried him over to where I knew his father's room was. I knocked on the door, and momentarily the man opened the door, looking at me and then down at his son.

"What's the meaning of this???" He questioned, seeing my choked up expression "Sir... Your son passed, likely at the hands of the others..." I told him, my voice quivering despite my best efforts.

The man just rolled his eyes, much to my shock. "It doesn't matter. Just go bury him in the yard. The fact that your here is more important."

"Excuse me... What do you mean by that sir??"

The man was clearly getting annoyed with me here. "The only reason he was even kept around was simply because he could summon food souls. Other than that, he was nothing more than something I kept around for my own amusement."

Rage bubbled up inside me, but I simply nodded. The man continued, "You can stay here, however. Continue the work you were doing with him." He then dismissed me, closing the door.

I went outside into the garden, digging a grave beside the beautiful flowers I had observed when I first met my master and countless times since. I stopped crying, feeling my heart go cold as I was lost to my thoughts. How could humanity be like this? Why weren't they all like my master?

I buried him beside the flowers, sitting down beside his grave. The moon was nowhere to be seen, and the stars cowered behind clouds tonight. I felt a stir inside me. I couldn't let people like those who hurt my master hurt anymore. I'd make them pay. Pay for everything, eye for an eye. Wrongs finally made right.

~~~~

Throughout the following weeks, I formulated a plan, following through with the wishes of my masters father as to not cause any suspicion. However, I knew I could never truly be loyal to this man, that I was pulling a facade, a mask just like all the others underneath him. 

As time withered on, the father's power began to wane. He requested my presence up to his room, to which I complied. I spent a few minutes waiting outside the door to his room before knocking and walking on in.

"Spaghetti..." He started, sitting at a desk. The man was old, looking frail and weak. "The others... I don't know what to do. All they want at this point is for me to die already. I've heard them..."

I really couldn't have cared less, however I didn't let it show, saying "Is there anything you wish for me to do about it?" I deep down dreamily wondered if he would order their execution, or some other punishment. It wasn't beneath him and it would satisfy me deeply.

"... I want you to take over after me. I just..." He sighed and put his head in his hands "I feel so stupid..."

I didn't feel a lick of sympathy for him. I just bowed slightly, stating, "As you wish sir." I then walked out, going back to my room.

Within the week, the man died, as expected. The nobles that surrounded him all decided to celebrate with a feast that very night, claiming it to be "A celebration of the life of the Duke". I knew they were simply celebrating the fact that they believed they'd acquire the estate and power.

"A toast!" One of them cried out, raising their glass high. Everyone laughed and raised them up. I raised my glass, along with the others. They all cheered, clinking glasses before swallowing it down. I didn't drink though, I just set mine down and leaned back, allowing myself a small smile. They all didn't know nor would taste the laced poison, which would gently lull them to a never ending sleep. It was the most merciful way I could have gotten my revenge.

Later that night, I hurriedly grabbed the writings of both my master and I, reading over them quickly. Iad hadn't written not read his writings since his death, careful not to let my tears drip and ruin the inked pages as I read. I started to get lost in thought and memories again before suddenly snapping myself back into reality. I wiped them off with my sleeve and pocketed them.

As I left, I knocked over the candles and oil lamps on my way 'accidentally', thinking about my master, about what they all did to him. My rage I had stifled for so long came back, burning inside like the fires that were starting to rage behind me. Truly, this was right, what they deserved, a fitting punishment.

Once I finally stepped off the property, I started on the road to a nearby town. I had inherited everything, including the father's money, playing him like a fiddle as he had my master and I. However as I was walking down the road I suddenly realized I didn't know what I needed to do next. I considered just ending it here, ceasing my existence. I could risk it, try to be with my master. But... What if it didn't work?

I watched the scenery pass, trying to order my thoughts and come to a logical conclusion. I thought back to my masters question for me when we first met. Life's meaning... Right and wrong... The nobles treatment of him... His death...

What if I make sure it never happens again? I can grant requests as my master would have wanted, however, everything will come for a price. An eye for an eye. It felt like an idea filled with hope, one I could get behind and maybe my master would have to.

I reached the town, finding myself humming, uplifted for once. The town was quiet, as it was the evening time. You could see gentle wafts of smoke in the distance but nobody would notice as the day drew to a close. Soon I found myself before a bar, swinging open the door like I would upon this new chapter of mine.


End file.
